What If?
by 3fi-pina3
Summary: Cagalli's life was perfect. His life was perfect too, until they reunited with each other...What is true love? She asks. Should they still be together even if the whole world is against them?


What If

Chp1: True Love?

Ok! This is a new story, and I am extremely confident about it! If you read the summary, you will know that it is about Cagalli, obviously, and she and Athrun fall in love...but the thing is she has a fiance (with the accent) named Ahfmed. What will happen when her perfect life starts to crumble? Will she still be in love with Athrun?

Anyways... I'm sorry I haven't been on much...I'm not allowed to use the computer unless it is for "educational" purposes... sighs ok ... here's the story!

DISCALIMER: GO AWAY! GODD! (makes sign of the cross)

* * *

My life is perfect, wait I guesss it **was**...

I had good grades, I go to a good university, and I am about to get the best job you could ever imagine. I always stay healthy, eat the right foods, and still find time to eat some junk food. I have a ditzy brother, who is always so clueless at times, but really smart. I have wonderful friends that took me for who I was, even though to them..and me... I'm a bit of a burl... or tomboy if you will. I had a wonderful boyfriend that loved me, as I loved him, and we had been friends ever since high school.

Love I'd have to say, is the most awesome thing that I have in life. But I have one question...

What is true love?

You would think that you've heard the words enough times that you're ready to just about shoot the word, if its possible of course. Although what does it really mean?

I know when you're in love you get to feel all these things that you've never experienced before, or if you're a total flirt then you'd probably feel it all the time. You know that whenever you want to see him, that you want to divert his attention to you. Whenever you talk to him you'll be all nervous and anxious at the same time. You see him and you just want to run up to him and tell him everything, but you can't...

You can't because...it'll ruin everything.

Your life your friends, your family, your grades...especially your boyfriend, will have a negative impact on what you do... Just because you love that person. But what if you do love him? I mean what if it's a type of love that you've never experienced before? What if its a type of love that you just can't shake off, because you really, really do love him?

What if he really is your true love?

You would think by now that I do have some issues, and right, I probably do... But I don't know anymore, its very hard to decide. But I just can't shake him off.

His green eyes, his blue hair, and they way his body just holds me tight. I can never forget that... there is no way I can ever forget that...

The moments that we spent together, was the highlight of my life. And though I must say, I was being rather unfaithful to the other, but when you're feeling things you've never felt before...you just have to feel this.

And this is something I want to feel. Because when I'm with him...There's nothing else that could matter more.

You would say it was an infatuation rather than love, but I disagree. We knew each other alright, it's just that I never really got to really know him until now. I learned that he has a good personality, he loves sports, he's constantly pressured by his friends and family. He loves his mother very much, and he loves to read. He dislikes being put in an uncomfortable psition, and right now I've noticed, he runs away from his problems.

I know he has a flawless life, and so did I, but when to perfect worlds collide, something's bound to go wrong...

And if you'd like, I'll tell you this story... No actually... I demand that you sit down and read this story...

The story of our perfect lives and how it all went wrong...

* * *

I know I was rushing it, but how else could I put it? I really hope you enjoy this story in the future, and I really hope you read it... Rushing is not good... remind me that later. I might repost it, but I have nothing else to do right now, I am really really lazy this week. I'm trying to regain my life again XD...

THanks for reviews!

3fi-pina


End file.
